His Captivating Eyes
by MakotoUchiha
Summary: Shusuke Fuji Lemon FujixOC FujiOC ShusukeOC SyusukexOC


**Please Give Me a Truthful Smile**

**His Captivating Eyes**

A Syusuke Fuji One-Shot (Lemon)

Love is shown in all kinds of different ways. It brings out the good in people, and you don't have to be a certain age to feel it or show it.

My love for Syusuke Fuji, A Tennis Prodigy, My Boyfriend, is like no other. He's always been calm and content, nothing but relaxed and in control, that's what I love about him. He can be quiet sadistic at times, but that's who he his.

I can't get enough of him, he's like a drug, and I'm addicted. So addicted that I do anything to have him, to taste his sweet lips, Cliché I know.

But the other night, what his turn to become addicted, and addicted he got.

-**Other Night**-

"Hey Syu-kun, my parents aren't going to be home until Monday morning, and my older brother went to stay over at his girlfriends, do you think you can stay over at my house with me until my parents get back, I don't want to be alone," I asked, blushing a little bit.

"Yeah sure, let me call my sister to tell her," he replied, a smile complimenting his facial features.

I nodded, and waited as he called his sister. His sister liked me like a younger sister, and sometimes we would go shopping together, its always fun.

"Kyo-chan, she said it was fine," he said, as he flipped his phone close, stuffing his back into his pocket before hooking our arms together, as we walked to my place.

My parents often are called out of the country or city for their jobs, usually it would be just my brother and I, but now that he got a new girlfriend, he takes the opportunity to go see her.

It started to drizzle, so we started to jog, spinning around, laughing at our actions. We finally reached my place, and I unlocked the door, and quickly pulled him inside, before he could get any wetter. Even though I don't think it's possible, he and I are pretty soak from the rain.

We took of our shoes, and placed our coats on the wall hangers.

"I'll go get you something dry to wear, I'm sure my brother won't mind if you borrow some of his clothes for the night," I said, rushing up the steps, "You can wait in my room," I yelled.

He nodded, heading up to my room, passing my brothers room, where I ripped through the drawers searching for something that Syusuke could wear.

Taking out a pair of black sweat pants, and large shirt out I rushed into her bedroom, only to find my boyfriend, shirtless. This made me blush a light pink blush, after playing so many years of tennis, it did his body good.

"Here, they might be a bit big on you, but I'm sure they'll do for the night," I stated, handing him the clothes.

He grabbed them out of my hands, staring at them slightly, though with his eyes still closed. I never got that, how does he see when his eyes are closed, oh well, I'll never know.

"Kyo-chan, there's something I've been meaning to do lately," he said, placing the clothes on the dresser.

I tilted my head, wondering on what he could want.

His eyes opened, beautiful azure eyes, piercing into violet ones. They always been captivating, probably why he never opens them often, they show such emotion.

He now stood in front of me, centimeters away; I looked up at him, still entranced by the blue orbs. Before I could ask what he wanted, his soft, warm lips captured mine in a tender kiss.

I closed my eyes, and kissed back, with just as much passion. He tasted so sweet. I HAD to have more.

I swept my tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he denied, wanting me to work for it. He likes to tease me, so mean.

I ran my fingers down his chiseled chest, memorizing each muscle, as the tips of my fingers danced across his warm skin. Playing tennis has its ups, and I get to enjoy them.

A soft groan came from his lips, and I took that to my advantage, parting them, and entering his mouth, loving the sweet taste, apple.

His hands roamed my upper body, making their way down to my waist, playing with the edge of my shirt, lifting it up, and soon being parted from me, as he tossed it to the side, forgotten and unwanted.

I blushed, a cherry red, as now the only thing that hid and protected my breast was my black bra. For my age, my body was pretty matured, and yet still growing.

Syusuke's lips parted from mine, and he trailed kisses down my jaw and onto my neck, sometimes nibbling a bit in certain areas. It felt wonderful.

"Syu-kun," his name escaped my lips, as he found the spot on my neck that drove me crazy. I felt a small smirk form on his lips as he began to nip and suck at it, probably leaving a mark. His own little mark that he could show to the world that I was his.

Moaning a little bit, I raced my fingers through his brown tresses of hair. His hair was still a bit wet from the rain, but that didn't matter, besides my hair was damped too.

His fingers reached behind my back, playing with the clasp of my bra, trying to unclasp it. He finally got it, and slid the straps down, revealing my breast.

Blushing a dark red, I tried to cover them with my arms, only for them to be pulled away by Syusuke, who smiled at me, azure eyes staring into mine, "Kyo-chan, no need to hide yourself, you're beautiful."

I looked down and nodded, before moaning, as he took one of my breasts and sucked on my nipple, playing with his with is tongue. My knees buckled, but luckily he still had a firm grasp on me, making sure I didn't fall. He switched breast, once again playing with the hardened nipple.

I moaned, and let my hands fall down to his pants, unbuckling the belt, and unbuttoning the buttons. I slid them down, and they fell to his ankles, and he kicked them off to the side. I could see his hardness through his boxers, begging to escape the soft material.

I played with the rims of his boxers, as I gently tugged them down; Syusuke stopped me, grabbing my hands.

"I don't think that's really fair Kyo-chan, your skirt is still on," he stated, grinning, as his hands reached down and tugged it down, letting it fall down to the floor. I stepped out of his, as we backed up to the bed, and fell down, me on top.

I kissed down his chest, savoring the warm, soft skin, dipping my tongue into his belly button, earning a small groan. I played with the rim of his boxers once again, before fully pulling them off, revealing his hardened manhood.

I blushed, he was big, and it somewhat scared me.

I looked up, and met his gaze, again those azure eyes captivating me. I'll never get tired of them, NEVER.

I looked back down, placing my mouth of his hardened member, taking him in. He groaned loudly, tensing up. I began to suck, and lick at the head of his shaft, teasing him.

"Kyo-chan, please don't tease," he groaned, sweat began dripping down his body.

I nodded, and took him whole, sucking harder and faster. I wanted to please him, he deserves every little bit of it. He's saved me so many times; this is the way I feel I can truly repay him for what he's done for me.

His body shivered as he spilled his salty seeds into my mouth, and I swallowed them. I cleaned him up a bit, licking away the rest of his cum.

He lifted me up, and turned us over, quickly pulling off my panties. I blushed once again, but let it faint away. His eyes were filled with lust, and want, but if you looked close enough you could see love, and passion.

He aligned his lower region with mine, looking at me with question, I knew what he was asking. I nodded.

"This will hurt Kyo-chan, but the pain with fade, I promise," he stated gently, before ripping though the one thing that named me virgin.

I gasped at the pain, and tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them away, grasping on to Syusuke's shoulder. My nails left red marks, but no blood.

He looked away a bit, not wanting to see me in any pain. He's never been the one to watch someone cry in pain, it must be hard for him.

A few moments passed, and the pain finally subsided, and pleasure took over my body. I bucked up, edging him on.

He looked down, and smiled, and started to enter into me continuously. In and out he went, driving me down hard onto the bed. The bed frame hit the wall, showing how hard he was moving. Moans and groans filled the room, and the hallways of my house. It didn't matter. I didn't care who heard me anymore, the only thing that matter was me and Syusuke, and what we were doing.

He pounded hard, and his pace picked up, his eyes showed determination; Determination to bring us to our finish.

I moaned loudly as he hit my g-spot hard, not once letting his pace slow down. He groaned as well, as I bucked up trying to keep up.

The room was hot, and our sweat started to mix. We didn't really care.

My climax finally came, and pleasure rippled through my body, and I shook, with a moan to match what I felt, "SYUSUKE!!"

He shortly came after me, thrusting hard one more time, before spilling his hot seeds inside me, groaning, and my name escaped his lips softly, "Kyo-chan."

He collapsed onto me, still deep inside my warmth. Panting he quickly pulled out of me, and fell to my side, breathing hard.

He pulled me into his chest, his arms around my tiny form.

A small chuckle came from his mouth, "Kyo-chan that fun wasn't it."

I couldn't help but giggle a bit, as we laid in each of arms.

**-Now-**

I grinned; well it's too late to take it back now.

"GO SYU-KUN KICK HIS BUTT!!" I shouted loudly, as I watched another of his tennis matches.

Tomoka and Sakuno nodded, cheering him on.


End file.
